


Resolute

by Ruingaraf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruingaraf/pseuds/Ruingaraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds her hand as she lies unconscious, perhaps not for her comfort but his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolute

**Author's Note:**

> RE2, just something I jotted down while playing through Leon A.

As he sets Ada down on the bed, breathing too slowly and looking far, far too pale, he becomes resolute that she isn't going to die here. He won't let that happen.

There's been so much death today-- Leon never imagined unholstering his weapon on the first day of the job, but there's twenty, thirty, forty of those things dead because of him, and while they might not be human they certainly are human-shaped reminders of what they used to be. It's almost too much to process right now, all he can feel is numb, but he knows if he survives he'll always have nightmares about this night.

All the better to not think about it right now.

Fresh blood oozes through the makeshift bandage job, his shoulder agitated by carrying so much weight. Droplets nearly fall into the pristine white sheets that Ada is turning redder by the moment. Her dress looks deeper crimson than it was before, and he feels woozy just looking at it.

He remembers that he's never felt ill at the sight of blood before. That's his own anemia, and he almost laughs out loud at the sorry sight the two of them are. Exhausted, covered in sewage, and bleeding from a half dozen holes between the two of them, they don't look like they're going to make it out of here. They look like they're going to die but just won't admit it yet.

Maybe this is Hell, hanging on like this and waiting for her to wake up. He can't leave her unconscious on the bed, not without telling her where he's going. But in a few minutes, the head trauma from hitting the steel floor should wear off and she can talk to him, if only for a moment.

And he can push on. Can, will, has to, because some deep part of him is feral and fanged and refuses to die here, cannot and will not let anyone else die. Not her, especially not her, when she might be the only reason he has a grip on his sanity right now.

If he protects her he is an officer, he is strong, he has to be capable because good shot that she is, she's a civilian. If he falls apart, people who are depending on him will die. But take that away? What is he but a scared rookie, wet behind the ears?

Nothing. And so he holds her hand, hoping, praying that she wakes soon.


End file.
